Rukia Kuchiki
}} | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = Jūshirō Ukitake | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Hisana Kuchiki (older sister, deceased) Byakuya Kuchiki (adoptive older brother) Ginrei Kuchiki (adoptive grandfather) Renji Abarai (husband) Ichika Abarai (daughter) | education = Shinō Spiritual Arts Academy | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Hakka no Togame | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | light novel debut = The Death Save the Strawberry }} ,We Do Knot Always Love You née Kuchiki (朽木), is the presiding Captain of the 13th Division, directly succeeding the late Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach chapter 685 She formerly served as Lieutenant of the 13th Division under Jūshirō's leadership. Rukia is the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, and the biological sister of Hisana Kuchiki. She would later marry Renji Abarai, and have a child named Ichika Abarai. Appearance As stated by Byakuya, Rukia is the spitting image of her sister, Hisana. She is of slender build, with pale skin, black hair, and purple eyes. Prior to the timeskip, Rukia's hair was cut just above her shoulders; additionally, a strand of her hair falls over her forehead and face, resting above her nose. Rukia is typically dressed in a Shinigami's Shihakushō; this attire consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. During her time in the Human World, Rukia would wear a plethora of clothing, often nicked from Yuzu Kurosaki's wardrobe, yet was most frequently seen wearing the Karakura High School uniform. After the timeskip, Rukia made slight alterations to her appearance. She cut her hair shorter, with the ends resting at her neck. Her attire hardly changed, though she now wore the same fingerless white tekkō as Byakuya, which covered her arms up to the bicep. Her right sleeve was rolled up, tied by the Lieutenant's badge of the 13th Division. Briefly after training with the Royal Guard, Rukia would don special Ōken Clothing. This attire was crafted from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, with Rukia's taking the appearance of a billowing shawl, long-white cloak, fluffy white earmuffs, a white visor, as well as shortened tekkō. These accoutrements would be destroyed when Rukia activated Bankai. Rukia's final attire change would occur ten years after the defeat of Yhwach. While still barely changing physically, Rukia would go on to grow her hair down to back-length. Fitting her new position, Rukia now wears the haori typical of all Captains in the Gotei 13.Bleach chapter 685 Personality History Approximately a century and a half ago,Bleach chapter 1, Rukia, alongside her older sister, Hisana, passed away in the Material World. When she and her sister were inducted into the Izuzuri District of the Rukongai, Rukia was abandoned by her sister when she found it difficult to live in the Rukongai and raise a child.Bleach chapter 179 Story Shinigami Agent Arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : *'Shikai': :Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai': : :Bankai Special Ability: Weaknesses Battles Kills Trivia *Rukia was initially conceived due to Tite Kubo wanting to draw a Shinigami wearing a . **According to Tite Kubo, in an interview with the mangaka of My Hero Academia, Kōhei Horikoshi, Rukia originally started off as a simple name. He mentions having heard someone on the television mention the name of an alien species that sounded like "Kuchiki Rukia". He wrote her name with specific characters that sybolised a grim reaper, and that was part of how Rukia came into existence.Tite Kubo x Kohei Horikoshi Special Talk. References Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Kuchiki Family members Category:Females Category:13th Divison Category:Gotei 13 Category:Deceased